Der perfekte Mord
by GinaBlue
Summary: Hermine und Draco - beide Todesfeinde... doch was ist, wenn es wirklich hart auf hart kommt? Was passiert, wenn einer den Auftrag bekommt, den anderen umzubringen? Bald ist es nicht mehr leicht für den Beauftragten, sein Ziel zu verfolgen...  DM x HM


Einige Schüler waren von Hogwarts gegangen, aus Angst vor den Todessern. Viele Zauberer mussten mit ihren Familien flüchten, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Sie mussten flüchten, um nicht getötet zu werden. Auch wenn es nur einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung gab, glaubten die Menschen daran. Zu viele waren schon gefallen. Zu viele unschuldige Muggle mussten ihr Leben dafür geben, um den Dunklen Lord mächtiger zu machen. Zu viele waren schon gestorben, nur weil Lord Voldemord wieder an Kraft und Stärke gewinnen wollte. Familien wurden ausgerottet, ohne Rücksicht auf die anderen Verwandten und Freunde zu nehmen. Kinder wurden gnadenlos zu Grunde gerichtet. Es war ihnen egal, ob sie schon 37 waren. Oder ob sie gerade erst sieben Monate alt waren und gerade gehen oder das erste Wort gelernt hatten, ob sie schon "Mama" sagen konnten, oder ob sie es schon schafften, einen Raum zu durchqueren, ohne hin zu fliegen. Ja, sie waren eiskalt. Niemand konnte ihnen überlegen werden. Keiner. Und der, der sie hätte Retten sollen, war untergetaucht. Ja, alle glaubten, dass der Auserwählte, Harry James Potter, und seine Freunde Hermine Jean Granger und Ron Billius Weasley untergetaucht waren. Keiner dachte daran, dass diese gerade auf dem schlimmsten Wegen ihres Lebens gingen und über Klippen, die alt waren und knauerten. Nein, keiner dachte an sie. Weder ihre Freunde, noch ihre Anhänger und Familien wussten, wo sie waren. Oder was sie taten. Denn es musste ein Geheimnis bleiben. Ein gut gewahrtes Geheimnis...

Draco wachte auf. Es war tiefe Nacht. Sein Zimmer wurde von einer Kerze erleuchtet, die an den dunkelgrünen Wänden schaurige Schatten tanzen ließ. Keuchend wischte er sich mit seiner Hand den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Was war nur los mit ihm? Warum musste er immer diesen Traum träumen? Von Potter, den Blutsverräter und dem... Schlammblut. Warum schwebte letztere immer in seinen Gedanken? War es wegen seinem Auftrag? War es, weil er sie hübsch fand? Oder war es einfach nur deswegen, weil er immer noch nicht wusste, wie er es tun sollte. Diese eine Sache. Wie sollte er es denn schaffen? Keiner wusste, wo sie war und was sie tat. Keiner konnte ihm sagen, wie er zu ihr gelangen konnte. Nein, ganz alleine sollte er herausfinden, wie er es anstellen sollte. Er dachte an all seine Jahre. An alle sechs Jahr, in denen sie neben einander her gelebt hatten, sich gegenseitig verflucht hatten und er sie als Schlammblut beschimpft hatte. An all die Jahre, in denen er mit ihr im Unterricht war, unahnend von der Sache, die er eben erfahren hatte. Ja, es machte den Eisprinzen von Slytherin krank, zu wissen, dass er all die Jahre Zeit gehabt hatte und genau jetzt, wo sie untergetaucht war, brauchte man sie. Er fuhr sich dirch das blonde Haar. Es war länger geworden. Mit Schmerzen drehte er sich auf die rechte Seit und beobachtete still das Flackern der Kerze. Es beruhigte ihn. Es war wie eine Melodie, die ihm vorgespielt wurde und besagte, dass alles gut wurde... ja, alles sollte gut werden...

Weit weg und am anderen Ende von England blickte eine gewisse braunhaarige Gryffindor in das Kerzenlicht. Es war eisig kalt geworden. Nun ja, es war ja eben auch Winter, da war es nun einmal kalt, nicht? Doch Hermine wusste, dass diese Kälte anders war. Sie war voller Angst, Depression, Hoffnung und Trauer. Sie war nicht nur die winterliche Kälte, es war wie der Tod. Der eiskalte Tod. Sie hatte in ihrem bisher wundervollen Leben noch nie so intensiv an den Tod gedacht, wie jetzt. Was wäre, wenn sie sterben würde. Sie und ihre beiden Freunde? Niemand würde sich an sie erinnern. Nie würde jemand um sie trauen, wenn sie jetzt sterben würden. Denn alle hatten einen Vergessenszauber. Keiner ihrer Freunde, ihrer Lehrer, ihrer Familie würde ihnen eine Träne nachtrauern. Tränen... Hermine rann einer Träne über die geröteten Wangen. Sie bebte und schluchzte leise in die dicke Decke. Ihr war kalt, eiskalt...

Moment, alles würde gut werden? In welcher Welt leben wir?, dachte Draco über sich selbst schimpfend. So etwas sagte nur Potter und seine Gefährten, dass alles gut werden würde, doch sie irrten sich. Nichts konnte gut werden. Das Böse war zu stark. Zu fortgeschritten um aufgehalten zu werden, zu stark um vernichtet zu werden, und zu schlau, um überlistet zu werden. Das Böse... Komisch eigentlich, unter dem Bösen hatte er sich immer Lord Voldemord vorgestellt. Als kleines Kind, als sein Vater ihm immer damit drohte, Lord Voldemord zu rufen, wenn er nicht artig war und auch noch jetzt war es das, wovor er am meisten Angst hatte. Obwohl er zu ihm gehörte. Zu dem dunklen Lord. Er hatte Aufgaben von ihm bekommen. Und wenn er diese erfüllte, wurde ihm ein besseres Leben und das Überleben seiner geliebten Eltern versprochen. Doch wenn er es nicht schaffte... er wollte nicht daran denken. Zu viel Schlimmes würde geschehen. Deswegen musste er sie finden. Unbedingt und mit allen Mitteln!

Hermine hörte Geräusche. Jemand ließ sich neben das Mädchen nieder und strich ihr über den Rücken. "Alles in Ordnung?" Hermine blickte in das fürsorgliche Gesicht von Ron. "Alles in Ordnung." Es entsprach zwar nicht der Wahrheit, doch sie wollte gerade nicht reden. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte... nichts war in Ordnung. Keine kleinen Kinder konnten mehr auf die Straße spielen gehen mit ihren kleinen Freunden, ohne der Gefahr zu verlaufen, möglicherweise umgebracht zu werden von einen der Todesser. Verliebte Teenager konnten nicht mehr zu zweit ins Kino gehen, ohne zu wissen, ob sie jemals wieder zurück kamen. Keine Eltern konnten sich darauf verlassen, dass wenn sich ausgingen, je wieder heil zu ihrem Kind zurück zu kommen. Nein, die Welt war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Doch sie konnte nichts daran ändern. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Dazu mussten sie noch diese Horkruxe finden. Erst, wenn diese zerstört waren, konnte die Welt vielleicht wieder halbwegs in Ordnung kommen. Doch selbst wenn sie die Horkruxe fanden... Bis dahin mussten noch unzählige, unschuldige Menschenleben geopfert werden, die Traurigkeit hinunter geschluckt werden, da man an sich selbst denken musste und viele Menschen würden Freunde und Familie verlieren. Nicht würde mehr normal sein. Gar nichts mehr.


End file.
